Note Passing
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: In transfiguration, Lily and her friends are trying to concentrate to what Professor McGonagall is saying. Now if only James and Sirius would stop distracting them......


Note Passing

**Note Passing**

Authors Notes: Hey I totally suck at coming up with Titles. Also this story took me 10-15 mins. to come up with. So Here ya'll go. My Story.

Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own James, Sirius, Remus, or Lily. I do however own Michelle (Miki). I got the name from my birth mother.

James: Go out with me Evans.

Lily: NO!

J: Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee??

L: NO!!

J: Ple-

Miki: Potter, I'm warning you, leave her the **FUCK** alone!

J: Ah, Michelle, chosen to join our little conversation. I'm sure Sirius would _**love**_ to join since you have.

M: You ass-

Sirius: Leave me out of this you git!

M: James, you are such a bastard!

J: Your words do hurt, why must you insult me so?

L: Because she hates you, you jackass!

J: Lilykins, that hurts. Besides, why fight the love of your life?

L: You aren't the love of my life!

J: Ahh, but I am, you just don't know it yet. So go out with me and you will realize it.

L: I'd rather go out with Goyle and that's saying-

S: Lily, just go out with him already!

L: Stay out of it Black.

S: Listen to me. You're not the one who's had to listen to him fawn over you since the first year!

L: Well, he's _**only**_ been asking me out since third year.

Remus: What are you guys talking about?

L: Remus. Thank you. Finally, someone other than me and Miki who has a intelligent brain is in this conversation. These _**IDIOTS **_are trying to make me go out with James. No wait sorry, little mistake, I meant Potter!

R: Well, Lily, why don't you go out on date with James and see how it goes. If it goes bad-

L: like it will-

R: Then you don't have to do it again.(A/N: I'm sorry. I hate it too when authors put these little note in the middle of the story, but I can hear Jim Dale's, the person who reads the books on CD, in my head doing Remus' voice) If you do enjoy yourself, then it's up to you what you do.

J: I accept!

L: Arsehole. Fine.

R: However, there are rules.

L: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Remus, please no!

R: You have to call him James.

L: Fuck You.

R: James, no pet names. He name is Lily. Please call her that.

L: Thank you Lord!

J: Ahh, alright.

R: Also you have to carry on a civil conversation. No fighting!

M: OMG Lils, you're going to die.

L: Shut up Mik.

M: I bet all he'll talk about is Quidditch.

L: Remus, make Sirius and Miki go out on a date. After all, Miki does have a bit of a thing for him.

J: Yeah, that's brilliant Lily! All Sirius ever talks about nowadays when he and I are alone is how beautiful Miki is, how perfect she is, how what a good-

S: Shut up James!

R: Very well, same rules apply.

M: Noooooooooooooooooo! Lils?

L: Yes deary?

M: I feel it is best for me to use one of my Homeland's native expressions.

L: And that might be?

M: I officially hate you.

L: I know you do. But the feeling is mutual dear.

S: James, I'm going to agree with Lily for once. You really are an arse!

R: Just tell me what happened on Monday.

**Monday**

R: So how did the dates go?

Awkward Silence

R: Um, guys?

M: Well, since Siri and I are sitting next to each other and his arm is 'round my waist and I'm not pushing it off, it obviously went horrible. NOT!

S: Best date I've ever been on.

L: Yeah, It's practically the only date you've ever been on.

J: Ouch _**Siri!**_

S: Shut up James.

R: James? Lily?

J: Well, when I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow, she said yes. I am soooo happy!

L: Why?

J: It's the first time I've asked you out and you've said yes.

L: Oh brother.

R: It's the full moon tomorrow.

J: I know, I'm sneaking her into Hogsmead.

L: I still don't know how you're going to pull that off. I mean I know you're good, but nobody's that good.

J: I'm an animagus.

M: Why am I not surprised? OK, Siri, Remus, what do you two turn into?

J: A stag.

S: A dog.

M: A dog?! I love dogs! What kind?

S: The kind that the old bat Trelawney always calls "The Grim".

L: I'm _shocked._

R: and I'm a werewolf.

M: I think that werewolves are awesome.

J: You know we could turn you into an animagus if you want my Flower.

S: Yeah, it would be easy.

M: Don't listen to them Lils. They're nutters!

L: Let me think about it.

M: You're not actually considering it is you?!

L: Well…..

M: That's it. You've gone mental. You hear me Lils? Mental!

J: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, as much as we enjoyed that little tirade-

M: Garr

J: Lilykins, what do you say?

L: Let me think about it!

R: McGonagall.

S: Yeah Moony, we know that McGonagall is a animagus.

R: No, I mean McGonagall is coming over here right now.

M: Get rid of the paper!

L: We'll talk after class.

J: XOXOXO! Love you Lilykins.

**When Harry is 17**

"Hey Miki!" Harry called. His Godmother, his mother's best friend, climbed up the attic stairs. "What is it Harry?"

"What are these notes?"

"Those are the notes we took when we were in 7th year. It's the reason your parents got together." Miki walked back down the stairs with a tear and a smile on her face and Harry sat down to read the Notes that were the reason for his existence.

_**The End.**_

A/N: So what did you think? Please give me constructive criticism. Also I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, please go to my page and send me a message. Thx!


End file.
